Faction Voting Procedures
Proposal A (in progress): All-Done-In-Discord Voting Rules To promote full participation from the UPC and its members, every month our faction turn will be decided by votes right here in the discord. OOC discussion of the actions and directions of the faction should take place early in the month, with a vote in the latter half. To vote: Each month, once the collective has collected their thoughts, a message will be pinned to the OOC chat. Simply react to that post with your vote and at the end of the month the winning vote will be passed along to the Spacemaster for the turn. Proposal B: To promote full participation from the UPC and its members, every month our faction turn will be decided by votes through an google survey. OOC discussion of the actions and directions of the faction should take place early in the month, with a vote in the latter half. To vote:Each month, once the collective has collected their thoughts, a google survey will be pinned to the OOC chat. Everyone, who is part of the collective can vote on that. Proposal C (in progress): Detailed Voting Schedule and Facilitator Roles User Stories Voting on a Faction Move A week before the scheduled faction turn, the Speaker calls for the Faction Move vote. You check the pinned messages in the IC channel for the candidate strategies with names and short summaries. There's a link to the wiki Agenda, which will always have the current elections/ballots at the top. Once you've decided which move(s) you want to vote for, go back to the IC channel and list them in your order of preference, for example: # The Assault on Pax Paxus # The Assassination of the Paxian Overlord # Gather the Grand Army of the People # Bolster the Intelligence Network If the names of the strategies aren't descriptive enough for you, the wiki will explain which assets are being used, targeted, moved and purchased for each proposed strategy. (Note: if we want to be sekrit, the agenda, or just the faction move part, should be moved to a google doc before we add anything strategic) At the end of the voting period (TBD), the Council will announce the faction's move, and deliver it to the spacemaster. Voting in A Council Election Extremely similar to the above, but you're voting for the next council instead of the next faction move. Top 5 rather than Top 1. Proposing a Faction Move After the last faction turn, you have an idea for what we should do next! Maybe you have the whole turn planned out in your head, or maybe you really have one action you care about. Either way, take it to (IC/OOC?) chat and see what everyone thinks. Try to synthesize and merge your idea with other compatible plans. Work together with like-minded strategists. Review the full list of faction assets and note which assets are not doing anything (if so, make sure that's intended). Add your completed turn details to the ballot (wiki/google doc tbd, see above note) Running for Council Council campaigns start immediately after odd-numbered faction turns, when the new Agenda skeleton is created for the following vote (which will be announced by the current Council). Add your name to the ballot, and your candidate statement to the section below. Gather support. Remember to vote for yourself. Vote on an "Other Business" Voting Rules Rank-choice Votes: * Each faction member votes for as many or as few of the proposed moves/candidates/options as they want, in order of preference. * First, allocate votes to each members first choice. * The candidate with the least votes is eliminated, and the members who voted for it have their votes allocated to their second choice. * The new move with the least votes is eliminated, and the votes reallocated as above. * In the last round, even if your top picks were eliminated, your preference between the remaining choices still matters (if you ranked all the available options) Up/Down Votes: * Required percentage of people (total faction membership?) to vote is: 35% * Internal Decisions* require a >50% majority. * External Decisions** require a >66% majority. * Voting is allowed by current UPC faction members, and must be done in the faction #in-character channel when a vote is called. * Abstenation, Yes with Reservation and, No with Rights are to be allowed. Faction Move Vote * Winner is determined by single round of ranked-choice voting on move proposals, which are pinned to the IC channel by the current Council. * Voting takes place beginning 7 days before the faction turn and is open for 24 hours, in the IC discord channel. * If a quorum is not reached by the end of the voting period, the faction will take no actions. * Move Proposals should not be single actions, but encompass the full turn and consideration of all assets. Give it a name like "The Praxis Gambit" or something more creative for the ballot. * Move Proposals and Debate can happen until 8 days before the upcoming faction turn, at which point the ballot is closed for proposals, so everyone has at least a day to see the final list before voting. * Draft time table here Facilitator Council Role and Election * Elected through a single round of rank-choice voting following the current Council's final faction move. * The top 5 candidates serve on the Council for a term of two faction turns. * Sitting Council members are allowed to run for re-election. * They will decide together, which role they take in the council. * Council Powers and Responsibliity ** Announce the open/close dates for proposals, candidacy and voting when the next faction turn is announced. ** Ensure our faction move is delivered to the spacemaster on time, as determined by a quorum of the full faction membership within a 24 hour voting period. ** Deliver private communications to other factions or individuals on behalf of the UPC, each as approved by the faction's voting procedures. ** Make public statements on behalf of the UPC to the sector-at-large, each as approved by the faction's voting procedures. * Council Member Roles (just suggestions for now): ** The Speaker: The voice of order in IC. The voice of the UPC to the sector. ** The Messenger: Delivers the chosen move to the spacemaster. (all glory to him) ** The Secretary: Keeper of faction secrets. ** ...Ombudsperson?: Listen to faction member concerns and address them. ** Some fifth thing.... Notes Internal Decisions: * Choosing Speakers * Deciding what to do with Faction Resources External Decisions: * Attacking any other Faction. * Entering into an Alliance or Contract with another Faction.